Just For Unity
by Aeris1172
Summary: So, just for unity, right? Or maybe they're just sick of the secret itself... Dramione, Oneshot


**Just for Unity**

**Short, oneshot Dramione. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**xXxXxXx**

The rain pounded down onto the grounds in an angry manner, wettening everything that it could get to. The loud tapping on the thick, midevil glass windows was rhythmical and slightly comforting to the girl watching the rain fall, laning her head against the cold stone wall. She'd dragged the chair from in front of the warm, soothing fire over to the window, forgetting she could've easily casted _Wingardium Leviosa_ on it. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, resting on the cushion of the chair and her arms were wrapped around her shins. Her long, brown, frizzy hair was pulled back into the tightest bun she could've kept it in, strands hanging in her face and her chocolate eyes, some tucked lazily behind her ear. She had already finished all her work and she had nothing better to do, so she decided to watch and listen to the rain, and think for a while.

Thinking was something she'd been doing a lot of lately. The fire crackled across the room, and she jumped slightly, snapping out of her trance. She shook her head and shivered as she pulled her robes more tightly over her.

"What're you doing, Granger?" drawled a voice from the other side of the common room. She pulled her eyes away from the to the voice's owner. Malfoy stood on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall in a white t-shirt and a pair of green and black boxers.

"Just watching the rain. Why d'you care, though?" She asked curtly, pressing her lips together. Her eyes showed a dark emotion in them.

"Gods, I just asked a question. Want me to go run away, and get your executioners to kill me for you?" He snapped, smirking.

"N-No… It's okay, sorry. I'm just feeling kind of lonely right now," she admitted sheepishly, staring out the window again, eyes glazed over. Malfoy took a few steps towards her.

"Oh, poor little Granger's sad," he said, with a nasty smirk on his face. Hermione looked at him and frowned widely.

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy," she explained. "Don't make me hex you down to Hell."

"Ooh, testy," he said, advancing towards her more, wriggling his eyebrows. She glared daggers at him, then turned her eyes back to the rain. He walked over beside the chair and looked out the window, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back onto the air. (A/N: Yes, air.)

"It's nice, isn't it?" Hermione asked. He glanced at her.

"Hmm?"

"The rain. It's nice," she said, blinking slowly. Malfoy let out a light 'mmn' of agreeance, even though he was caught up in his own thoughts behind his rude demeanor.

"I don't get why Slytherin and Gryffindor don't get along," he thought aloud, still not moving his eyes from the window. She turned her chocolate eyes to his pale face, scanning his perfect cheekbones, and his jawline.

"What's so hard to understand? Slytherin, Gryffindor… You know," she responded, not removing her eyes from his face. He looked up at her.

"I want Slytherin and Gryffindor to get along," he said. Hermione scoffed at him.

"Bullshit."

"…I will do anything for you to say bullshit again."

"Okay. Let's get Slytherin and Gryffindor to get along," she said, repeating what he said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Like this," Hermione said, leaning up and forwards, placing her hand on his cheek, and her lips on his. He seemed shocked, but eased in, trying to pry her lips open with his tongue. She pulled away, face red. He smirked.

"Say bullshit again," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit," she exclaimed. He grinned.

"Bloody awesome, Hermione," he said, grinning wider, then pulling her up out of the chair and kissing her on the lips again. She pulled away, giggling insanely.

"So, we're finally gonna tell them?" She asked. He nodded, then nuzzed his face in the crook of her neck. She let out another giggle. "To get Slytherin and Gryffindor to get along right?" She said. He nodded again. She laughed.

"You know, Harry and Ron might kill you," she stated, leaning against the window. Malfoy pulled away.

"…You're worth it, woman," he said, smirking. She shrugged.

"Hey, you know. You could always join us," she suggested, nodding at him. He looked at her skeptically. "Okay, or not."

"You bet your dirty, bullshitting mouth I wouldn't."

She smirked in a very un-Gryffindor way, then kissed her Slytherin lover softly.

**xXxXxXx**

**I know how short it is, but I just wanted to make a short fic for you all, since I'm having a time loss since I have so much makeup work from being absent. Sorry, dears! **

**I'd also like to know if you want a sequel to Hot Chocolate, because I was going to make one on Valentine's Day. So, REVIEW! And tell me about the sequel. KTHXBAI!**


End file.
